I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: "She stood tall in that sparkly, long, red dress, which draped past her small knees; landing just above those tall, red pumps. The dress really complimented her curvy figure..." Justin/Heather two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by CharlieHarperFan88. After this oneshot, I've actually became a fan of this pairing (who knew!). Actually, I was going to do this whole drug addiction thing, sleeping with random girls, and controversy with Alejandro, but I just needed to get it done... Well, I suppose five pages are long enough... So, I hope you enjoy.**

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

She stood tall in that sparkly, long, red dress, which draped past her small knees; landing just above those tall, red pumps. The dress really complimented her curvy figure, as it elapsed around her bottom and drooped low enough to show the cleavage her bosoms. Her pale skin shimmered in the stage light; as her long, black hair fabulously danced to the beat of the song the band was playing. She swayed back and forth slowly. Her red lips were curved up; but not reaching her small, coal eyes. She was the most extravagant thing the Hawaiian had ever seen. Well, next to him, of course. With every move she made, his heart would skip a beat, making him breath faster. She truly was extravagant.

Justin had been watching her from afar, in the same dark night club, every Friday night. Lights were flashing shades of red, green, yellow, and white. Smoke filled the room as if the smokers didn't produce enough. The lingering scent of alcohol on the consumers' breath and loud music blaring from all over. Not to mention the drinks were free after ten o'clock. This really was the perfect hangout. Club Styx was its name. Only such a haven would be named after the popular 1970s rock band.

Justin knew everything he could about this woman. He knew her name was Heather, she had a vicious attitude, she was a spoiled only child, she was studying to be an actress behind her parents back (they wanted her to be a doctor), and she hung out with two other girls for reasons unknown. The Hawaiian admitted the blonde was pretty hot, but the brunette could definitely use an extreme makeover.

When the song ended, he watched as the Asian strutted over to the booth next to his, and sat beside her friends. He looked over, to eavesdrop on her conversation; it really had become a proclivity of his. She ran a hand through her black locks and starred down the blonde friend of whom he never cared to learn her name. "Lindsay, pass me some smokes," she instructed. Lindsay! Of course! Who could forget the name of such a pretty face? The brunette was no exception; her name meant nothing to him. The blonde smiled, and willingly gave her a pack of cigarettes. Heather took out a stick out of the pack and lit it. "I don't know why I got into such a filthy habit," she muttered, "it doesn't help with my complexion at all."

The blonde giggled, "I gave it up _long_ ago," she said putting an emphasis on _long_, "Daddy said he would pay to get my boobs done if I quit."

The brunette spoke, "That's good, Lindsay. Smoking is really bad."

"Shut up, Beth," Heather snapped. She then began looking around, as if she was trying to find someone. Justin followed Heather's gaze and grimaced at what he saw.

Standing in her small eyes, was a tall Hispanic man. Justin had never seen such a man before. Justin could go as far to say that this man was, if not more, attractive as he was. He had large, emerald eyes; dark, caramel skin; long, brown hair. Was Justin experiencing jealousy? No! Nobody could possibly be more handsome than he was. All Justin had was his looks. Why else would he have a modeling contract?

He looked back at Heather. She was smiling stupidly, in such a daze. Her cheeks were bright pink; he swore he could see hearts in her eyes. Justin could not stand for this! This man needed to be taken care of this instant.

"Alejandro..." the Asian sighed, "he would be so perfect if only he were a rock star..."

A great plan instantly hit Justin at that moment. He would become a rock star!

"OMG! Like Brittney Spears or The Backstreet Boys?" The blonde asked with stars in her eyes.

"Lindsay- I don't even know how to respond to that..." Heather said, dumbfounded

"I'm, like, so smart!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I don't think that's what Heather meant," the brunette reassured the blonde.

"Well, duh!" Heather exclaimed, "I meant like Led Zeppelin, Def Leppard, ACDC, Areosmith! Stuff like that! God, you can be stupid. I don't even know why I hang out with you."

"Oh..." Lindsay said, "So, like Nsynch?" Heather face palmed. She clearly thought her friend was hopeless.

As he continued to listen to the girls, Justin was joined by his crew. It consisted of Trent, Cody, and Harold. They were his closest friends and he would share his plans with them.

"Hey, bro! What's going on?" Cody asked, as Trent and Justin exchanged props.

Instead of responding with the regular 'nothing much', Justin responded with, "I have a great idea and you guys are going to help me out." He then explained the plan to his companions.

Harold looked at him, "Gosh, Justin, I don't know. Do you even know how to become a rock star?"

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "rock stars need _instruments_."

"That won't be a problem," Justin replied, smiling, "Trent, you know how to play guitar and sing, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And Harold, you can beat box and play instruments."

"Actually, Justin, I can play the keyboard, the-" Harold started proudly.

"I really don't care," Justin interrupted, "Cody... You can... Uhhh..."

"I can play the keyboard and guitar!" the techno-geek replied.

"Great," The Hawaiian replied.

"What about you?" Harold asked.

Justin thought for a moment. "I have the looks to be the star," the Hawaiian said, "just look at me! Perfect face, perfect ass, perfect body-"

"But what can you _do_, dude?" Trent asked.

"Uh..."

"I knew this was a waste of time..." Cody said, getting up to walk into the mist of the club.

"Wait!" Justin called, "think of the ladies you'll get! The star always gets the woman!"

Cody turned around, and sat back down almost instantly. His expression moved to a grin, "So, you're telling me that my chances with Gwen would be high if I were to joining this group?"

"Hey, not cool man," Trent exclaimed, "that's my ex you're talking about!"

Justin hushed his friend, "Of course, Cody. You can have her, and much, much more."

His shorter friend's eyes widened, "When do we start?"

That moment, in that dark, smoky club, marked the start of the Drama Brothers. Almost every day, after their schooling, the men would practice in Justin's garage. Justin discovered his newfound talent for singing and playing the guitar. He wasn't that bad. Sure, Trent had to teach him the cords, but he eventually figured it out. They often jammed out to songs, as a cover band, but could never find any gigs. Until that one night. The band was once again reunited with the magical Club Styx. The club was holding a rock night, where new bands could show off their work on stage.

"Dudes! We totally have to do this!" Cody exclaimed, looking at the poster, which was hanging from the yellow walls. Justin was not sure if it was naturally that colour or was stained by alcohol and smoke. The poster was written in a bright, red, Victorian style font, on a black piece of paper, which consisted of a picture of a stage, with many lights erupting from the picture. It was too good to be true.

"Do you think we're good enough?" Trent asked.

"Totally," Cody responded confidently, "We've been practising for months now! This might be our break!" Justin smiled, agreeing with his friend. They could totally pull this off.

"If you say so, man. It's this Saturday, so we will need to practise extra hard for the next few days," Trent said, sounding not so confident. The Hawaiian watched Cody laugh to himself, as he pulled up the sheet, and signed _The Drama Brothers_.

"What now?" Harold asked.

"We need costumes! They must be favourable to our fans, too. Let's go shopping!" Justin suggested. He was excited to look for new clothing, knowing the women would not be able to resist his style. Justin absolutely loved shopping. He loved the way clothing felt against his skin, the feeling when the Hawaiian looked at himself in the mirror; the way the right clothing complimented his assets- shopping was amazing.

Before the boys knew it, Saturday came. Justin knew this work and stress was doing nothing for his complexion, but he was determined to win Heather's heart. He was back inside Club Styx, with his friends, but this place was unfamiliar. Justin was behind the stage, along with the other bands. It was much darker than the rest of the club. Although, it was equally smoky. There were spare microphone stands, and guitar amps lying around almost everywhere. The red curtains, Justin was used to looking at, were a black colour from behind. He couldn't tell if it was the lighting, or a natural colour.

The Hawaiian stood confidently, looking at the other bands. They looked mediocre compared to Justin. Their black tanks and skinny jeans had nothing on his outfit! He was dressed in a blue shirt, which was tight around his toned arms, it draped down to his waist, opening at the chest. His pants were also a matching blue. To accessorize this ensemble, he rocked a pink neck-scarf and sunglasses. Not to mention, this wild youngster was flashy compared to his friends.

Justin anticipated his chance to perform. He yearned to show Heather how amazing he was, to show her that he was the rock star of her dreams. With the loud music the other band was playing, covering, _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, by Nirvana, the Hawaiian could barely tell that Trent was practicing his cords. Justin walked over to his friend, who was singing an unfamiliar song. He didn't realize it was an original until he heard the lyrics.

"Lady, you are a beautiful thing. When I walk by you, you do your thing. When I run past you, you are still doing your thing..." Trent sang. Justin face-palmed, knowing that his friend could never write lyrics. They were always weakly written, never rhymed, or made no sense. Trent shot his head up, and smiled, "Hey, man. I wrote a new song! If we learn it, and practise it nine times, then we can perform it on stage!"

"Uh..." Justin was at a loss for words. What should he say? "That sounds nice, but... don't you think we should leave it for later?" He asked.

"Haha," Trent responded, "Good thinking. When we get famous, this will be our one hit! I'll need to add more lyrics!"

The boys' conversation was interrupted, to Justin's benefit, by the announcer. He heard a soft spoken woman approach the microphone, "That was great! Good job, Kids That Rock!" she exclaimed, "Now, for our final band! Put your hands together for The Drama Brothers!"

Justin nodded Harold and Cody's way. They were playing some sort of video game, while waiting. Harold put the device into his bag, and picked up his drumsticks. The boys entered the stage. It was a lot brighter, than Justin expected it to be; he was almost blinded. He knew he looked great, regardless of the lighting, but he secretly hoped it made his outfit stand out. When his eyes adjusted, he checked out the crowd. There were a lot of people there, dressed for clubbing. The crowd was cheering, and screaming. The Hawaiian looked out to see if he could find Heather. Surely enough, he found her in the front-middle of the crowd. He was starting to hope he looked good now, for she was looking fabulous as always. Tonight, she was wearing a short, burgundy dress, which only hit her knees. Her long, pale legs were so angelic and fragile. Her hair was curled, tonight; reaching her higher back, rather than her butt. Unlike the rest of the group, she was just standing there, waiting for the music to begin. Even her friends were jumping up and down, while screaming out God knows what. Justin gulped, and approached the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. He stepped back awhile, until he realized it was his voice. He went back, "We are the Total Drama Brothers! I would like to dedicate this song to a special girl! It's called, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing!" Justin exclaimed, knowing fully that he stole the line from his friend. He glanced back at Trent, and gave him a cheeky smirk. Trent scowled, but then began playing the guitar.

Justin waited for his cue and began singing, "_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could s__tay lost in this moment forever, where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._" He looked at Heather, and winked. She turned red, in response, but resumed to look at the other members. He continued singing to Heather, she never left his gaze. Justin watched as the beauty moved back and forth to the beat. He could see the faint flames of the lighters people had turned on, waving them back and forth. The flames were burning like his love for the Asian who was standing before him.

Justin griped the microphone with his left hand, and brought it close to his face. He sang with so strongly, so sincere, so deeply to this woman, "_I don't want to miss one smile. I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you Right here with you, just like t__his. I just want to hold you close; feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time! Yeah yeah yeah! I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss __a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing_." She looked right into his eyes, and smiled. Feeling a connection, Justin struggled to move closer to her. He continued singing, now almost directly into her face. He could feel her breath on his face. He struggled to breath, but forced himself to continue singing. Heather was smiling at him, as if he was the loveliest thing she'd ever seen. Justin moved back, to the stage, "_Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. And I don't want to miss a thing_," he ended. The crowd was even wilder than before. "Thank you, Club Styx! You're all such a great audience! I would like to introduce our group! Harold on drums! Cody on bass! Trent on guitar! And yours truly, Justin, on lead vocals and guitar!"

The lights turned off, as the curtain closed. Justin felt a sigh of relief. For all he knew, it went well. The group was approached by two people- a recording contract and a specific Asian. While Justin's friends dealt with the recording contract, Justin was left alone to stare at the beauty. She looked at Justin's way, shyly. This was not what Justin expected at all. Heather walked right up to Justin, "You know," she said seductively, brushing her hand against his face, to which was starting to heat up, "I think rock stars are sexy." She moved her hair behind her ear, and looked into Justin's eyes, "The name's Heather."

"I know," he told her, smiling in a daze.

She smiled and pecked his lips, and drew her finger down his chin, "You might also know that I wish to be treated like a queen."

"Only the most beautiful of women deserve it," he responded, enjoying every minute of this, "But you must know, we're going to be playing my way."

"Fair enough... rock star."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus, this took so long to write- and I'm sorry for that. So, CharlieHarperFan88 requested that I make a sequel to I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (Although, I think Hole in My Soul would have been a better Aerosmith song…) and I did it. He gave me the storyline and I wrote it… with my own twist. Anyways, after I update all of my stuff (this is redundant, unless you actually read my stuff…), I am going to be changing my display name. The new name will be… *drumroll* Abandoned-Rose-Petals. Lame, eh? But Spliced-Up-Angel is a total BioShock reference (I love that game with my life), so I thought I needed another name… Dragon-Borne-Queen would have been just going over the edge, anyways… So, please enjoy and R&R.**

My Real Rock of Love

Rock, roll, passion, smoke, and love made up the contents of the Drama Brothers' tour bus. Red as fire, tough as steal, big as the world it road on, this tour bus was a real babe. From Toronto to New York. The Drama Brothers were riding on the long road to their first gig at Madison Square Garden. Justin breathed in the lavishing aroma of fresh country air. It had only been a month since his band's amazing night at Club Styx. He had the girl of his dreams at his side, a wicked record deal, a band jamming out in the back of the bus, and screaming fans following his every step. What more could he ask for?

"_Even if you have, even if you need. I don't mean to stare. We don't need to breed. We can plant a house. We can build a tree. I don't even care. We could have all three. She said, she said, she said, she said good._" The Hawaiian finished singing. He looked up at his girlfriend; her dark eyes shone a light that was lit by her inspired smile. "Heather," he started, "How was it this time?"

"Could have been better," his Asian girlfriend responded from the couch in front of him, "Why the song choice, anyways?"

"Babe, it's a great song," Justin responded, pulling his guitar off his shoulder. His guitar was a lovely ebony colour; grey stripes ran across the base. He named it Heath, after Heather. Oh, how it played so majestically, every strum, every grove-it was heavenly. As a bonus, it hardly needed to be tuned. This was the perfect guitar.

He sat on one the too comfortable couches and threw an arm over his Asian girlfriend. She quickly brushed his arm off, and sat back into the seat, crossing her arms. "You should choose a better song," she told him, stubbornly.

"Actually, Heather, Nirvana won many awards and was nominated for se-," Harold started, but was cut off.

"I don't care," Heather snapped, moving her hair out of her face. She took out a cigarette, put it into her mouth, and lit it. She moved her butt back into her seat, sitting up straight.

The Hawaiian sighed. She was hard to impress. He longed to see the same expression as he did at Club Styx; he wanted to see her happy. Not this grouchy, unappealing attitude. He just needed to find the perfect song. The song that would stop Earth in one place and bring back the Heather he grew to love.

"I told you guys. We should do my original song," Trent exclaimed, "It'll be sure to bring in the fans!"

"Trent, what part of _Cover B__and_ do you not understand?" Justin asked his friend, rhetorically. Trent had been annoying them the whole trip about wanting to play one of his songs. Justin was trying to avoid telling him that he is unable to write decent lyrics. Also, Harold wouldn't shut up about random facts about musicians! The Hawaiian never imagined that becoming a rock star would be so stressful. His hatred for being stressed was making him even _more_ stressed. To top off the stress salad, Justin was scared he was going to get wrinkles! So unattractive.

"Hey, let's stop at that chocolate factory over there!" Cody exclaimed, clearly trying to change the subject.

There was that, too. Cody pointing out _every_ _single_ chocolate factory on their road trip. Justin was ready to lose it... but he kept his cool. He breathed in, and exhaled slowly.

He smiled a fake smile. "Yes, Cody, that is a chocolate factory. We are not going to the chocolate factory. Do you know why?"

Cody shrugged a casual shrug, oblivious to Justin's tone. "I don't see why we can't. I mean, it will only be our tenth or eleventh chocolate factory."

"We need to be at Madison Square Garden in three hours and we're not even close to New York," Justin sighed.

All Cody responded with was, "Oh."

Heather blew her cigarette smoke into the Hawaiian's face. "Are you ladies done practising, or what? From what I could see, your performance is not exactly grade A."

Justin took a sip from his water bottle and stood up. "Come on, brothers! Let's practise!" He grabbed his guitar and stood in front of the unplugged microphone that was standing in the middle of the made up stage. He whispered something quickly to Harold. The Ginger started drumming slowly and Justin soon joined in on his guitar. They began practicing _Comfortably Numb_ by Pink Floyd. The Hawaiian tried hard to impress Heather with his singing, but she still seized to show any interest. He tried to change it up by dancing around the made up stage, but she just blew more uninterested smoke towards the scene. Justin was starting to get nervous.

A couple of hours passed. Justin was sitting down beside the tense Heather, as his band had already settled down. The band finally reached New York. It was a huge city, filled with bright lights and flashing signs. The buildings towered like giants. Justin could swear they would stretch their legs and begin moving around the city. New York. _The city that never sleeps_. This was new to Justin; he'd never been to New York before. New York was a fantastic city. The bus got caught in the evening traffic; however it was normal for a busy city like New York. People were hustling past the tour bus, making a huge racket. Many of them were rushing off to work, while others were holding onto their partner's hand; some people even followed the tour bus in amazement.

Justin should have been enjoying this experience even more, alas there was something missing. Heather did not look at all amused by the surroundings. The Asian's head lay in her hand, sideways, her elbow rested against the seat, and she had smoked three packs of cigarettes. She didn't even fake a smile or lick Justin's face flirtatiously. Had she been here before? No, of course not! She had been bragging to her friends about going to New York City the week before. Was she on her period? No, they had hot sex the night prior at the back of the bus. She looked incredibly bored and Justin wanted to her to cheer up. He loved Heather dearly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bus came to a stop. The driver shot his head into the back of the truck and their body guards called them to come out of the van. Through the thin walls, Justin could hear the screaming fans. He put a smirk onto his face and fixed up his clothes to make them look perfect. He rocked a velvet red shirt that opened up at the front, and black skinny jeans. Around his neck, he wore a white scarf. The Hawaiian popped on his shades, brushed a hand through his hair, and led his band outside of the bus.

Two large men sided beside each of the members as the exited the bus. Justin was amazed sat what he saw. The sky was dark, lit only by the light shooting from the stadium. _Madison Square Garden... in New York!_ Justin reminded himself. It truly was a rock star's dream. The night was still young and was barely a toddler when compared to the night they would have in this huge place. The crowd around them roared like lions, edging to get closer. The scarlet red carpet bellow Justin's sandals streaked the floor with attitude. Flashing cameras at every step, a bra being thrown at every glance- this was all a fantasy. Justin almost forgot all about his trouble with Heather, he almost found the other girls to be more eligible to be his. He looked out for Heather, but he couldn't find her. He assumed she was inside already, looking for her seat.

A blonde woman jumped out in front of him. He recognized her from TV, but was unsure of what show she was from. She was not attractive enough to gain his attention. She wore a red dress and held a microphone in her hand. She was obviously an important TV host because she was followed by her entourage and several cameras.

"Hello. Blaineley from _Celebrity Manhunt_, here! Broadcasting _live_ in front of Madison Square Garden, where the new hottest band, The Drama Brothers, will be preforming their first gig!" the woman exclaimed, looking preoccupied. She quickly turned around to face Justin, "Oh, look! We have the lead singer, Justin, over here! Justin!" she called.

Justin smiled and looked casually into the camera. He winked and blew a kiss. He went to leave, but he was stopped again.

"May I ask you a few questions?" Blaineley asked.

Not wanting to disappoint the fans, he responded, "Of course, anything for the fans."

"Dude, we need to _go_!" Trent yelled from ahead, "Skip the questions for after the concert."

_You're just angry that we aren't playing any of your original songs_, Justin thought to himself. He looked where his friends were standing. A really tall, tanned girl, who had purple hair, was holding onto him tightly. Cody looked frightened; as if he was being suffocated. Justin quickly flashed a toothy smile at the camera, and then made his way over to his friends. He managed pry Cody away from his fan, to her objection, and get him quickly into the building.

Backstage was an interesting place. It was really different from Club Styx; there were many dressing rooms, a coffee machine, and various makeup tables. Also, instead of the viewable black side of the curtain, there was a large brick wall, separating the band from the stage. The Hawaiian allowed the makeup artists to do their job and make him even more gorgeous.

He looked into the mirror and smiled at the beautiful reflection staring back at him. His skin was a silky mocha colour; his hair was messy in a way that made him look casual, but still presentable; and his sky blue eyes brightened his complexion. There was no possible beauty beyond his and he thanked a greater power for that. He blew one last kiss at his reflection and got up to get ready to go on stage.

"Hey, brothers," Justin asked his friends, "Have any of you seen Heather?"

"I dunno, man," Trent responded.

"Gosh, she might be already seated. She has front row seats, anyways," Harold added.

Justin nodded, "I guess you're right."

Their manager walked over to them, smiling an old smile. "Brothers, the band that opened for you is done preforming. Get ready to perform in five minutes!"

"Alright!" Cody exclaimed. He was wearing sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap. "Let's do this!" The smaller boy threw his fist into midair, and paused.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Trent asked, confused.

"Come on!" Cody exclaimed again, sounding pumped up, "Put your hand in!" Trent rolled his eyes and joined in. Justin and Harold followed. "Let's rock!"

"Yeah!" the brother exclaimed, throwing their fists up into the air. It was time.

The stadium lights shone so bright in the Hawaiian's eyes, but he still felt darkness around him. He was missing something. A piece of his heart. Where was Heather? The crowd of people was so dark; it was difficult to spot people. The crowd was screaming a cacophony of cries, loud enough to turn someone deaf. Justin forced a smile, knowing that the cameras could lie on him at any second. Then he saw her.

Heather, wearing that red dress. The sparkly, long dress which draped past her small knees; landing just above those tall, red pumps. The dress that certainly, and would _always _compliment her curvy figure, as it elapsed perfectly around her bottom and drooped low enough to show the cleavage her bosoms. That dress that she wore on the night that Justin decided he would become a rock star. The Asian wasn't looking at him either. She had her eyes, her attention, drawn to a familiar figure beside her. Justin moved closer, crowd still cheering for eons, to reveal the Hispanic devil. Alejandro, of course, was the mysterious figure. Justin scoffed at the man. Heather, his one love, was touching the Hispanic lightly, and giggling. The Hispanic devil looked up into the Hawaiian's eyes and smirked deviously.

"Justin," Harold breathed.

Justin quickly looked at his friend, snapping out of his trance. He fixed himself up and situated himself at the microphone. "Hello, New York!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the stadium. "We are the Drama Brothers! Are you ready for the show of your life?" Justin looked over at Heather; she seized to return his glance. "Our first song is dedicated to someone special. It's called _Space Truckin'_," he breathed. Justin nodded at Harold, looked back and began playing his guitar. Justin took a deep breath in and sang, "_We had a lot of luck on Venus__/__We always had a ball on Mars__/__Meeting all the groovey people__/__We've rocked the Milky __Way so far__/__We danced around with Borealice__/__We're space truckin' round the the stars__/ __Come on let's go Space Truckin'__…_"

Justin looked back at Heather. She wasn't paying any attention to the stage. "_We'd move to the Canaveral moonstop__/__And everynaut would dance and sway__/__We go__t music in our solar system__/__We're space truckin' round the stars__/__Come on let's go Space Truckin'_" His girlfriend, she was _smiling_. She was smiling, but not Justin, not at the music he was playing. He put his face to the microphone; Trent continued to play. "Heather," he said her name. That seemed to draw her attention. Heather's eyes moved right into his. He didn't smile at her, however. Instead, the Hawaiian moved to the other side of the stage, and kicked his leg up into the air. Justin continued to sing, glancing quickly at Heather every so often. Her eyes were fixed on him, alright. She looked jealous. "_They got music in the__ir solar system__/__They've rocked around the Milky Way__/__They dance around the Borealice__/__They're Space Truckin' everyday__/__Come on__!_"

The concert continued. Heather's eyes never left Justin; he could feel her piercing through him like a needle. The crowd was still wild as ever. Justin should have been having the time of his life, but he was missing something. He pondered throughout the songs his band had picked out. He pondered through _Pink_ by Aerosmith, through _Wish You Were Here_ by Pink Floyd, through _Falling Down_ by Oasis. Every song played, he thought of what was missing.

When it came to the last song, he decided. "Thank you, New York City! You have all been an amazing crowd! For our last song, I'd like to call up someone very special to me. I'm not quite sure how to sing this, so I need their help. Heather, if you're out there! Please come on stage! Heather?" He called out. He looked down at her, with a wanting look on his face. The Asian looked away. "Please," he whispered. She sighed and closed her small eyes, nodding.

Light piano music began playing. Cody must have begun playing without Justin knowing. Justin grabbed a hold of Heather's boney hand and pulled her upstage. The stage lights made her hair shine like silk. He hugged her close, embracing every aspect of the beauty before him. He replaced his hand with a microphone in hers and let go.

He began singing, "_Just you and I/Sharing our love together/And I know in time/We'll build the dreams we treasure/And we'll be all right, just you and I_." Soft tears formed inside Heather's eyes. It looked like she struggled to hold them back, but she failed. She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand and held the microphone close to her chest as Justin sang to her. Justin held onto her hand; he didn't want this to ever end.

Justin watched as Heather brought the microphone up to her lips and joined in, "_And I remember our first embrace/That smile that was on your face/The promises that we made/And now, your love is my reward/And I love you even more/Than I ever did before_." As the song progressed, they moved closer and closer, until they were tied into one. If they were any closer, their lips would surely interlock. Justin's heart jumped several times, as Heather's skin brushed against his own. He couldn't help but blush at the beauty standing before him- Heather turned a deep red, too._  
><em>_  
><em>"_We made it, you and I_" Justin finished. He brought Heather into a passionate kiss. It was instinct, he didn't even know if she wanted to kiss him or not. Heck, he didn't care, he was in love! The crowd roared once more, although it only sounded no more than a whisper in Justin's world. He was with Heather again, however one thing confused him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He asked, once he pulled away.

"No, I was just curious to see what extreme you would go to express your love for me," she responded innocently.

"Oh," was all Justin could say. He was dumbfounded at what she said, what had happened. Was that why Heather was moody all that time?

"I love you, too," she grinned. Still confused, she brought him into another deep kiss. It just goes to show how far Justin is willing to go for love.

**So, how was it? Please R&R.**


End file.
